Minto Aizawa
Mint Aizawa (藍沢 みんと, Aizawa Minto) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the second Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. Family Mint's family is very wealthy, so Mint gets the newest kid's clothes in the world and she is the heiress to all of the family's money. However, her mother and father are never at home when she is, and they do not attend her ballet competitions, so Mint spends more time with her grandmother. Mint does not spend a lot of time with her brother, Seiji, either. The family all live together in a mansion. Mint owns a small pet dog named Miki. Story Mint's Childhood When Mint was a child, she would show her dancing to her older brother. But one day, her brother was taken to school. They never spoke to one another much afterwards. Besides that, Mint had a wonderful childhood. She used to see her parents often inside her home before they became focused on work. Mint was learning Ballet as a little girl and was becoming a very good dancer. She had many recitals and shows. She was a starter ballerina, but became a Prima Ballerina at the age of 8. She had the newest kids' clothes in the world and was a billionaire heiress, even at a young age. Tokyo Mew Mew Mint can be quite snobbish and falsy-confident at times, but Mint is actually afraid of being hurt and as a result she quits the Mew Project but shortly returns. Mint lives in a large mansion with her unnamed parents and brother, along with a Nanny who cares for Mint due to her parents being away. She also owns a small dog, Miki, who turns into a Chimera Anima and is the cause of Mint's first transformation into a Mew. Mint is a very strong admirer of Zakuro Fujiwara and is devastated when Zakuro initially refuses to join the Mews. When Zakuro eventually decides to join the Mew Project, Mint was overjoyed. As a result of Mint's idolization of Zakuro, many fans believe that Mint is in love with Zakuro. In the anime, there are hints that she may have romantic feelings for her. Powers thumb|300px|left|Mew Mints Transformation Mint's weapon is the Mint Arrow and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. In the dub, her weapon is Heart Arrow. As she transforms into Mew Mint, she does ballet. Appearance Mint has black hair that is most often seen worn in ox horns style. When her hair is let down, it reaches her chin. Mint's normal attire is a formal, mid-thigh black dress that she wears with tights and black pumps. Her Cafe Mew Mew waitress uniform is similar to all the other Mews' outfits, only with a blue color scheme. Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back between her shoulderblades. Mew Mew As a Mew Mew, Mint's hair changes from black to dark blue and keeps its ox horns style. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches her waist, similar to that of a leotard. Garters of the same color are on both her arms and her left leg. Mint also wears matching gloves and boots. She receives a pair of dark blue wings and a choker the same color as her outfit that her Mew Pendant hangs off of. Personality Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls in cartoons, movies and books), Mint is shown to really be a very empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. Mint is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Name Changes In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Corina Bucksworth and she is voiced by Andi Whaley. In the Italian dub, she is named Mina. In the Spanish, Portuguese, French, Brazilian and Hungarian dubs she retains her English name. In the Danish, Thai, Korean and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name. In the Mandarin dub she is named Bo-He. In th Cantonese dub she is named Bok-Ho. Voice Actresses *Mint Aizawa is voiced by Yumi Kakazu ''' *In the 4Kids English dub, she is voiced by '''Andi Whaley *In the Italian dub, she is voiced by Emanuela Pacotto.'' *In the Spanish dub, she is voiced by '''Claudia Chavarro.' *In the Brazilian dub, she is voiced by Priscila Concépcion. ''' *In th French dub, she is voiced by '''Marielle Ostrowski. *In the Danish dub, she is voiced by Gry Trampedach. *In the Korean dub, she is voiced by Bae Jeongmi. Trivia * In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Corina says she sings karaoke, but in Tokyo Mew Mew she says she can't sing. *In Tokyo Mew Mew, it does seem that Mint has a crush on Zakuro, but in Japan, it is common to idolise Japanese singers or models like Mint does. *In Mew Mew Power, Mint's fixation on Zakuro has been toned down, yet her attraction to men has been cut out completely, as seen in the picture to the left. Category:Mew Mews Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters